Momma's boy
by Princess Inume
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been married for three years. However, Inuyasha's mother does not like her (no one knows why). Inuyasha wants the two women he loves the most to get along. So he and his father form a plan to get the two women to talk out their feelings. Will their plan work? Or will it cause more harm than healing?


Chapter 1: Mother-in-law from Hell

"Okay. I'll see you there," a silver hair inu-hanyo, Inuyasha Takahashi, says as he walks into the living room.

His wife of three years, Kagome Takahashi, looks up at him as he stands next to her.

"Okay. We'll be there at one. Okay. Love you too. Bye."

"Who was that, baby?" Kagome asks as she place the book she was reading down, in her lap.

"My mother. She wants us to come over for Christmas," Inuyasha says as places the house phone on the table next to the couch, before looking down at his wife.

Kagome groans in response."Your mother hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," Inuyasha states as he sits down next to his wife.

"Really? Telling me that I look fat on my wedding day isn't something I consider being nice."

"You take her criticism, very well," Inuyasha tells her as he pulls Kagome into his lap.

"Thanks," Kagome mumbles as Inuyasha place kisses on her neck.

"It's one day, Kagome. I know you can handle my mother for one day," Inuyasha whispers as he slips a hand into her panties.

"Mmm. I can."

"If you say yes, I'll make sure Santa gives you an extra present when we get home," Inuyasha states as he lightly rubs around her opening. Kagome arches her back as he slips a finger into her opening.

"Yes! Yes!"

"So we're going to spend time with my family?" Inuyasha questions as he licks her mating mark.

"Kami! Yes!"

Inuyasha smirks as he slips another finger inside of Kagome.

"Inuyasha I want you. I want your big sword," Kagome moans as she rubs her butt against his hard on. Inuyasha groans at the feeling.

"Ma! Ma! Dadu!"

Kagome and Inuyasha groan as their two year old son calls out their names.

"I'll get him," Kagome says as Inuyasha slips his fingers out of Kagome.

Inuyasha nods as he licks his fingers. Kagome bites her lip as she watches her husband licks her juices off his fingers.

"What time are you going to put Yasha back down for his nap?"

"Noon," Kagome whispers as she rubs her butt against his hard on.

"Ho, ho, ho."

Kagome giggles as she stands up. "Is someone being naughty?"

"All the time."

Kagome shakes her head as she walks towards the back of the apartment to get her son.

Inuyasha leans back on the couch in deep thought.

"Why can't mother get along with Kagome? I wonder why she doesn't like her?"

Inuyasha sighs before getting up to prepare breakfast.

**.**

**.**

**Christmas Day**

"You know, you look beautiful today," Inuyasha says as he watches Kagome unbuckle their son out his car seat.

"Stop kissing my butt Inu," Kagome mumbles as she picks up Yasha before setting him on the snowy ground.

Bundled in a blue bubble coat and Transformer hat, gloves, and scarf, Yasha smiles up at his father.

"Toy!"

Kagome grabs a red toy truck and a green baby bag, before closing the back door to the black Range Rover.

Inuyasha wraps an arm around Kagome's waist as Kagome grabs Yasha's hand.

Inuyasha guides them to the front door of his parent's big, red brick house.

Before Inuyasha could knock on the door, the door is thrown open revealing a tall black haired woman.

"Inuyasha!"

"Hey mom," Inuyasha says as he leads Kagome and Yasha into the house. He gives his mother a hug. She hugs him back, before pinching his cheeks.

"Hi Mrs. Takahashi," Kagome says after she closes the door.

Izayoi forces a smile on her face as she looks at Kagome.

"Hello Kagome. You're looking a little plump, today."

"Three square meals a day can do that to you," Kagome states with a nervous chuckle.

"Kagome, why do you have him all bundle up? He's going to have an heat stroke," Izayoi lectures as she starts unbutton Yasha's coat.

Yasha giggles as he looks at his grandmother.

Kagome sighs as Inuyasha helps her take off her coat.

"Hi grandma," Yasha says as he waves at his grandmother. Yasha looks almost identical to his father. He has long silver hair and doggy ears with black tips. He has dark golden eyes with blue specks and tan skin.

"Hello sweetheart. How are you?" Izayoi asks as she hands Inuyasha his son's coat, scarf, gloves, and hat.

"Good. I get lots of presents," Yasha says as he places his hands on Izayoi's cheeks. Izayoi smiles at the feeling of his small claw on her cheek.

"Really? What did you get?"

"Race car and ipder an."

"A spiderman toy too?"

Yasha nods before squealing as a tall, silver haired man walks towards them.

"Grandpa!"

"Hello my boy," Inu No Taisho says as he picks Yasha up.

"Where are Rin and Sesshomaru?" Kagome asks as Inuyasha hangs their coats up.

"With Sesshomaru's mother. They will be here later," Inu No Taisho says as he hugs Kagome and pats his son on the back.

Kagome nods, before Izayoi clears her throat.

"Are you working Kagome?" Izayoi asks causing the two inu men to look at her.

"No. Not yet. I'm still looking though," Kagome says as she bites her bottom lip.

"Such a shame that my son is doing all the work and paying the bills."

"Look Izay-"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouts.

Kagome pause at what she was going to say. She smiles, before excusing herself.

Inuyasha gives his mom a look beforr following after his wife.

"What?" Izayoi questions as her husband gives her a look.

"Be nice to Kagome, for once. She's a nice woman."

"A woman who hurt my son," Izayoi snaps as she grabs her grandson. "Come on Yasha. Let's go to the kitchen."

**.**

**.**

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

Inuyasha closes the door to his old room as Kagome continues to pace back and forth.

"Inuyasha! I can't take it anymore!" Kagome shouts. "Your mother is a bitch!"

"Calm down Kagome."

"No. She's always talking bad about me and criticizing me. I can't take it all the time."

"Please baby, just for today. It's Christmas," Inuyasha says as he places his hands on her hips.

Kagome sighs as she leans her head against Inuyasha's chest. "Why does she hate me?"

"She doesn't hate you."

"Right," Kagome mumbles. "We're only staying here until dinner is served then we're going back home."

"And I can give you your present," Inuyasha whispers as he kisses the side of her head.

Kagome giggles as Inuyasha's claw hands tickle her skin. "I can't wait."

Inuyasha slowly walks them back to his old bed.

Kagome bounces up and down on the bed, before Inuyasha hovers over her.

"How about we pretend that were in high school and do some of the stuff we did in this bed"

Inuyasha whispers as he starts unbuttoning Kagome's shirt.

Kagome giggles as his claws run up her stomach.

"Let's do it."

Inuyasha smirks as he bends down and kiss Kagome.

**_Knock! Knock!_**

"Inuyasha, Yasha wants you. He's crying," Izayoi says before knocking on Inuyasha's door again.

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute," Inuyasha says as he looks down at Kagome.

"Okay. I'll be in the kitchen with him," Izayoi says, before walking away.

"Kagome, please be the bigger person for me. She's my mother for Kami's sake. I love you both and I want you two to get along."

Kagome's eyes soften as she place a hand on Inuyasha's cheek.

"Okay. I'll go downstairs and help her cook. But please talk to her for me."

"Will do, princess," Inuyasha says as he kiss Kagome's cheek.

**.**

**.**

When Kagome walks into the kitchen, she sees Yasha sitting in a high chair, drinking juice from his sippy cup, while Izayoi stirs something in a pot. Inu No Taisho had taken Inuyasha into his office to discuss some important documents.

Izayoi sets the spoon and turns around to see Kagome walking towards her grandson.

"Do you need any help Izayoi?" Kagome asks as she runs her fingers through her sons hair.

"Yes. Can you put the ham and turkey in the oven then make the mash potatoes. And watch the soup. You need to do something since you're just a burden to my son," Izayoi says before walking out the kitchen.

"Your grandma is a bitch," Kagome mouths to Yasha who continues to drinking his juice.

**.**

**.**

**Two hours later**

"How's that Yasha? Good?" Kagome asks as she gives her son a piece of meat. Yasha chews on it for a second, before nodding.

"More! More!"

"You'll have to wait until dinner baby," Kagome says as she gives her son a kiss on the head.

Yasha pouts causing Kagome to bite her lip.

"I guess I can sneak you some more."

"Yay!"

Kagome giggles as she walks to the cabinets to get a bowl.

"What are you doing beautiful?" Inuyasha questions as he wraps an arm around her waist.

"Getting our son something to eat," Kagome says as she walks out of his arms and towards the stove. "Did you talk to your mother?"

"Not yet."

Kagome huffs as she cuts a small piece of meat and puts it in a bowl.

"Kag-"

"I don't want to hear it," Kagome snaps as she walks towards her son. "Dinner should be done in thirty minutes."

"Kaggy, don't treat me like that," Inuyasha says as Kagome walks pass him.

"Your, your mother called me fat, she criticize how I treat my son, and-"

"Hey, it's going to be okay," Inuyasha says as he takes her in his arms.

"Yashie."

"I'll talk to her, right now. I can see this is really affecting you," Inuyasha says as he rubs her back.

"You have no idea. Thanks honey."

"Anything for you, baby. Anything for you," Inuyasha tells her as he kisses the side of her head.

**.**

**.**

**Five minutes later**

"Kagome," Inuyasha says as he walks into the kitchen.

"Yes?" Kagome questions, before taking a sip of the soup. She nods her head, before adding some more salt.

"Mom said don't forget to add lemon juice to the soup."

"Where's that?" Kagome asks.

"In the closet. It's across from the kitchen," Inuyasha says as Inu No Taisho walks into the kitchen.

Kagome nods as she walks out the kitchen and towards the closet.

Her eyes widen a little as she stares at Izayoi who's reaching for a bag of nuts.

"Izayoi, what are you doing in here?" Kagome questions as the door closes.

"You asked me to get you some walnuts, for the salad," Izayoi states, but Kagome shakes her head.

"No, you asked me to get you s-that snake!" Kagome exclaims before turning around to open the door. "Kami! You idiot!"

"What's wrong?"

"The door's locked," Kagome says as she bangs on the door.

"Inuyasha! I swear to fucking Kami! I'm going to kill you!"

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asks as he and his father stand in front of the closet. Yasha is in Inu No Taisho's arms, eating a piece of ham.

"Inuyasha! Open this door this instant," Izayoi says with her hands on her hip.

"Oh no! We can't open the door! It's lock from the inside!" Inuyasha shouts as he leans against the wall.

"I would break it down, but I can't find this door anywhere else in the world," Inu No Taisho says his grandson looks down at the door knob. "We'll look for the key."

"In the mean time, why don't you two talk while we go find the key," Inuyasha says with a nod of the head.

"I ave mommie and grandma!" Yasha shouts as he pumps his fist up and down.

"That's the spirit son," Inu No Taisho says as he gives his grandson a high five.

Inuyasha and Inu No Taisho walks away leaving Kagome and Izayoi in the closet.

**.**

**.**

**With Kagome and Izayoi**

Kagome sighs as she leans against the door while Izayoi takes a seat against the wall.

There is silence, before Kagome speaks.

"I just have to ask this. Why do you hate me?" Kagome questions as she looks at her mother-in-law.

"What did I do?"

Izayoi sighs as she looks at her daughter-in-law.

"I don't hate you."

"You have a unique way of showing that you like me," Kagome says as she wipes her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Izayoi asks as with a raised brow.

"No," Kagome mumbles as she wipes the tears that are falling down her cheek. "Stupid hormones."

"You're pregnant?" Izayoi asks in shock.

"Three months. I haven't told Inuyasha yet," Kagome tells her. Izayoi nods as she watches Kagome take a seat against the door.

"You never answered my question."

Izayoi sighs before answering her question. "Kagome you hurt my son."

"What do you mean? I never hurt Inuyasha and I never will. I love him," Kagome replies with a raised brow.

"In high school you did. If I wasn't his mother, I wouldn't have known you two were dating. You called my son a halfbreed, several times. How do you think he felt?" Izayoi questions. "You treated him so badly; he'll lock himself in his room all day. He wouldn't talk to anyone, not even his parents."

"Izayoi, you have it all wrong," Kagome tells her with a sad smile.

"How so? I've heard you call him horrible names many times. Or how you would break up with, then a week later, you'll get back together."

"Izayoi, my entire family does not like demons. They hated the fact that I fell in love with a demon, a half one at that. I treated Inuyasha the way I did because I had too," Kagome explains. "If I didn't, my parents were going to kick me out of the house, school, and take away all of my money."

"Did Inuyasha know about this?"

"Yes he did. And he said he'll do anything as long as we were together," Kagome says with a smile.

"Then why did he stay in his room all the time?"

"He was writing me letters or poems. He'll draw me pictures of flowers, buildings, and of me," Kagome tells her with a slight blush. "Sometimes I'll sneak into his room or he'll call me and we'll talked for hours. But we had to keep our relationship a secret."

"I'm so stupid," Izayoi whispers as she hits her head with the heel of her hand.

"No you're not. Inuyasha should have told you what was going on," Kagome says as she looks around the room.

"I thought your family was okay with Inuyasha. They did show up to the wedding," Izayoi states with a nod.

"Only my mom, brother, and aunt came. All the other people were Inuyasha and my friends," Kagome says before sighing. "My father ' disowned' me from the family, because I married Inuyasha."

"Kag-"

"But Inuyasha and Yasha make it worth this. I don't care what my father or family think. I have Yasha, Inuyasha, this baby, and you guys."

"Kagome, I'm so sorry," Izayoi says as she stands up and pulls Kagome into her arms.

"It's okay Izayoi. I forgive you."

"You shouldn't though. I shouldn't have treated you like that. I called you names, I talked about you, and criticized you."

"You were just mad at me because of the way you thought I was treating your son. I would have done the same if a girl did that to Yasha," Kagome says with a smile.

Izayoi lets out a giggle as she pulls away from Kagome.

"Did I tell you about the time Inuyasha first saw a swimming pool?"

"No, what did he do?" Kagome asks excitedly.

"Well-"

**.**

**.**

**Thirty minutes late**r

"Well I think it's time to open the door," Inuyasha says as he pulls a key out of his pocket.

Inu No Taisho nods as him and his son get off the couch and walk to the kitchen. Yasha looks at his father and grandfather for a minute, before standing up and following them, bottle in hand.

"Hahaha."

"Well that's a good sign," Inuyasha says as him and his father hear laughter coming from the other side of the door.

He puts the key into the keyhole and twist it, unlocking the door. Inu No Taisho grabs the doorknob and opens the door.

Kagome and Izayoi look up at their husbands with tears in their eyes. They turn and look at each other, before bursting into laughter.

"I think they became crazy," Inuyasha whispers as Kagome tries to catch her breath.

"We're not crazy," Kagome says with a giggle. "Izayoi was just telling me about the time she made you, Inu No Taisho, and Sesshomaru were a speedo to the pool," Kagome says as she stands up.

Inuyasha and his father blush as Yasha giggles.

Kagome clears her throat as she look at Inuyasha.

"Come here," she says as she grabs Inuyasha's hand and guides them out the closet.

"Are you going to be nice to Kagome?" Inu No Taisho asks as Yasha walks inti the closet.

"Yes," Izayoi says as her husband rushes towards Yasha. "She told me what happen when they were in highschool. Why she treated Inuyasha like that."

"You didn't know?" Inu No Taisho asks as he grabs Yasha and closes the door. Yasha pouts as he slouches in his grandfather's hold.

"Did everyone know about this, but me?" Izayoi questions with her hands on her hips.

"Yes. I was wondering why you treated Kagome like crap. I just thought that you didn't like her because she took Inuyasha away from you."

"That to. But Toga, I'm going to have to make it up to her. She's perfect for our son and I treated her so poorly."

"It's going to be okay Izayoi. Kagome has a big, forgiving heart. You two will connect in no time," Inu No Taisho states as he places a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you hunny," Izayoi says as she pats his hand, before walking away from him.

**.**

**.**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"You sir, is in big trouble," Kagome says as she pokes her husband in his chest. She squeals as he wraps his arms around her waist and dips her. Kagome immediately wraps her arms around his neck and stares into his eyes.

They are standing in the living room's doorway.

"But you and my mother are getting along now."

"True. But you didn't tell her what was going on," Kagome says as one of her hands travel up his neck and into his hair. "What we did in high school."

"I forgot to. And I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" Inuyasha questions, giving her puppy dog eyes.

Kagome giggles, but nods her head.

"Good. And oh, look at what's above us," Inuyasha asks causing Kagome to look up. Hanging above their head is a mistletoe.

"Ohh."

"We have to kiss, it's tradition."

"Is it now?" Kagome says as Inuyasha brings her back up and seals their lips.

**.**

**.**

**With Izayoi**

Izayoi smiles as she watches her son and daughter-in-law kiss.

"Are you happy now?" Inu No Taisho asks as he walks towards his wife, grandson in arms.

"Very. Kagome really does love our son," Izayoi says with a smile as she watches them pull away from the kiss and Kagome lean up and whispers something in his ear.

"What?!"

"What do you think Kagome told him?" In No Taisho asks as Yasha reaches out for his grandmother.

"Maybe that she's giving Yasha a brother or sister," Izayoi says as she plays with Yasha's fingers.

"What?!"

Izayoi shakes her head as she looks at Yasha.

"Father like son."

Yasha giggles in response. He squeals as he was taken out of his grandma's arms and flung into the air by his father.

"Not so high Inuyasha," Kagome lectures.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he catches his son. "Is dinner done? I'm starving."

"Yes, dinner is ready," Izayoi says as she turns around and walks towards the kitchen. Everyone follows.

**.**

**.**

**Five minutes later**

"Thank you, for accepting my son."

"Don't thank me Izayoi. I love him, no matter what or who he is," Kagome says.

Izayoi pulls her daughter-in-law into a hug causing Inuyasha and Inu No Taisho to give each other a high five. There are sitting at the kitchen table.

"Who knew locking two people in a closet will make them become the best of friends," Inu No Taisho states as Kagome and Izayoi giggle as they fix their husbands a plate of food.

"I did of course," Inuyasha says with a smirk.

Inu No Taisho rolls his eyes in response. 'He is too much like me.' He glances at Yasha who shoving food into his mouth. 'And there's no luck for him either.'

"Great," Inu No Taisho mumbles causing Inuyasha to raise a brow at him.

"Crazy old man."

**.**

**.**

**How was it guys? Good? Hope so.**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

**Thank you, MadamScorpio, for helping me with this story. Love ya girl. ^-^**

**Check out my other stories.^-^.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**See ya guys soon. ^-^.**


End file.
